<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prologue: Waking Nightmare by leftie_error</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245449">Prologue: Waking Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftie_error/pseuds/leftie_error'>leftie_error</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Worlds Collide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Hinata Shouyou in Training, Human Kageyama Tobio, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Paladin Kageyama Tobio, Ranger Miya Osamu, Scourge Aasimar Hinata Shouyou, Teen Romance, Tiefling Miya Twins, Wizard Kageyama Miwa (mentioned), Wizard Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftie_error/pseuds/leftie_error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 21st of Mermaidens, Cycle 1312, Emperor Hisashi was assassinated and the empire was shaken to its core.</p><p>His death incited infighting and war amongst the regions.</p><p>That day was a tragedy to the citizens of the realm and many were gravely affected.</p><p>They never realized how much they truly lost that day.</p><p>So they stop and recollect the things that could've been a reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Worlds Collide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Infernal Prologue: The Miya Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is a story of tiefling twins, who trained as adventurers under the tutelage of their parents in youth until the day of their reckoning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When a tiefling wizard and a human ranger decided to settle down far up north and have a family, they didn’t expect to receive twice the blessings. Atsumu Miya and Osamu Miya were born in Foxburrow, a village in the winter lands of Wolfsbane which is far up north of the capitol. The couple was nothing but overjoyed by the growing family they saw before them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At one unfortunate incident, Atsumu together with Osamu, annoyed at his brother’s enthusiasm, meddled with their mother’s collection of tomes she used from her quests in an attempt to satisfy their childish curiosity. Such an attempt almost caused Atsumu to burn the house down to ashes while Osamu outgrew the foliage by the windowsill, kindling the fire. Their father gave them such a scolding after their magical accident but their mother couldn’t be more proud seeing her magic affinity running through the family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu studied with his mother who acted as his magic tutor, putting her experience and knowledge as a wizard to him. And at the concern of his father, he puts his ranger training to use to teach the both of you how to properly wield a sword. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu didn’t understand why he had to learn how to use one when he can just fire spells at will. And the fact that he knows Osamu is better than him in this department doesn’t sit well with him. Atsumu’s juvenile sense of pride and rivalry for his twin brother was the only reason he ever bothered to continue their training.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu studies the wonders of magic more deeply and discovers his hidden affinity for evocation and psionics, schools over the elements and psychic energy. He couldn’t hide the pure happiness at the first hold of your newly purchased spellbook. He couldn’t exactly resist the charm of the calling of the masterwork dragon leather gauntlets in the same shop either. His parents knew better than to keep you separated with your new psionic focus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long enough for Osamu to catch up to Atsumu’s level. The ranger in training is proficient enough to dual-wield swords, aim successfully with a longbow, and with his blooming connection with nature, his skills as a fighter is supported by his talent for enchantments courtesy of his mother. He even chose an arctic fox as his animal companion and named it Snowball. Atsumu wished he could say he was jealous of Osamu for having such a partner but the creature was so aggressive to anyone that wasn’t Osamu. It took the Miya Family</span>
  <em>
    <span> two months</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get the fox to be comfortable with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins’ training paid off when the Miya family went out on their first bounty quest. The task was simple enough; eliminate the camp of bandits harassing the main road to the city of Lionheart for a reward of 30 gold pieces. Atsumu and Osamu were filled with excitement at the whole endeavor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their parents can only smile at them, seeing a reflection of memory right in front of them. They chose to strike in the middle of the night. The matter was quickly settled through Atsumu’s psionics and Osamu’s archery, with the aid of their parents of course. The family chose to celebrate with a lofty dinner at the local inn, happy that the training of their twins made them into fine adventurers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More quests led to more bandits, monsters, undead, feral beasts and sometimes a mix in between. Later in the years, the twins were fully capable of taking on bounties on their own now. They were able to afford upgrades to their equipment. Atsumu’s spellbook was growing more and more by the day while Osamu was able to fashion tempered silver swords for the both of them, a metal more effective in dealing with monsters. Atsumu brings in the most offensive power with his carefully practiced magic while Osamu uses his ranger capabilities to control the battle. On their last bounty, they even took down a fiend-summoning warlock that was ravaging the nearby farmlands and they were rewarded handsomely for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins continued to train to strive to become a better version of themselves, or rather more personally, aiming to become a better version of the other. The spirit of rivalry in their bond as siblings created an igniting passion within them as adventurers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu has now studied all the pages in his mother’s private library and wields its secrets at the tips of his magic fingers. Osamu has developed such a deep connection to nature with his time spent in the icy forest. The family is impressed each time Osamu returns from the forest and cooks up a delicious meal as thanks for the warm welcome he receives every time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu is definitely proud of Osamu for achieving such a life skill but he’ll never admit that out loud to his brother’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their mother couldn’t be more proud that Atsumu became a wizard with such proficiency for the arcane. And their father is convinced that Osamu would make an excellent bounty hunter. They are happy to see their children braving the world and seeing it in the same light as they did. The twins are content enough with the thrill of adventure and quests and they plan to chase that feeling until the end of their days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Until one winter night, they see embers dancing across the chilling wind of their home and everything changes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/10ePyBplY1IqJdGzWe-lo6qQMnPJYldDc/view?usp=sharing">Atsumu's Character Sheet</a><br/><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/12M8VrjcGi1lw8C0JzZWkWs1rgyfpbHIG/view?usp=sharing">Osamu's Character Sheet</a><br/>Their birthday: 5th of Seafarer, Cycle 1295<br/><i>I'm sorry the fonts are different sometimes, the PDFs were being weird and I couldn't fix that issue</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Divine Prologue: Shoyou Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is a story of a boy filled with innocent dreams, his sixteen years of age reaching up to this point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shoyou Hinata’s mother didn’t expect that the ramblings of her great-grandmother that she heard when she was a child saying she had a romance with an angelic warrior from the heavens were true. </p><p> </p><p>Her son, Shoyou Hinata born as an aasimar, certainly proved the truth behind those statements. She just wished this wasn’t how she found evidence of her late relative’s moment of… intimacy. </p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Shoyou was adored by the people and children of Clearpass, a small village by the snowy mountainous region of Crowsnest, the furthest one in the north. In the village where he grew up, everyone lived in relative peace with each other whether it be human or non-human. </p><p> </p><p>Shoyou was even fortunate enough to find affection in the form of a tall, strong boy named Tobio Kageyama. He found him on a summer day while wandering the near outskirts of the village, glistening under the sunlight with shield and lance. The young love started out slow and awkward until it turned into something that they would treasure. Shoyou hoped that their love would continue but he knew better than to ask for more. He knows of Tobio’s dream to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps to become serve under the Golden Order, an elite guard of sentinels sworn fealty to the crown of the empire. The passing of his grandfather was deeply mourned by the village. </p><p> </p><p>Shoyou had spent time with Tobio’s grandfather and he knew how much of a kind man he was.  He can only imagine the weight of the loss of his family so Shoyo tried his best to be there for him. Because he loves Tobio with the entirety of his naive, childish heart. When it was time for Tobio to enlist his recruitment to the order, Shoyo was heavily saddened.  The farewell was bittersweet and tears were shed that day, which was mostly just Shoyou’s. </p><p> </p><p> They both exchanged letters as much as possible and Shoyo treasures each received letter with much gratitude. He still can hear the fondness in his voice through his paragraphs. Shoyo is happy that his training as a squire has succeeded and finally sworn his loyalty to the crown. He only wished that he could celebrate his success with him. </p><p> </p><p>In one instance, Shoyou received a special letter from Tobio. He informed him of his promotion to the heavy cavalry unit and it was possible for them to see each other again. Shoyo was filled with glee, thinking of the possibility that they would meet soon enough. After his promotion to the official ranks, Tobio could only send so many letters when he’s so taxed under his workload and responsibilities. Shoyo is still thankful for anything that he sends him. </p><p> </p><p>Ten months after Tobio’s departure, the peace of the village was at risk from the very unlikely sightings of a flight of white dragons further down the icy mountains. The crown has sent an elite squadron of sentinels and cavalry from the Golden Order to settle the matter. </p><p> </p><p>The two couldn’t hide their glee at their passionate reunion. They caught up as much as possible in their moments together again, making something more in between them. The discovery of their feelings led them to fall to deeper heights. </p><p> </p><p>On one particular night, they feel the relationship between them become so raw that it leaves marks on their skin that they would never forget.  This made their second farewell all the more painful to Kageyama, and especially to Shoyou. </p><p> </p><p>The day the sentinels returned from the mountains with the white dragon heads being carried by horses behind was a new perspective to Shoyou. It was a moment of inspiration to him, seeing Tobio upholding the safety of the realm struck a chord within him. He decided on that day that he will protect the kind people around him and the realm together with his love. </p><p> </p><p>His parents supported him after some convincing, with much more effort from his mother who was filled with worry of the consequences of a knight’s responsibilities. His sister was all too happy to know that his brother was going to be a “hero of justice and light”, as she quoted it. Tobio told him that the recruitment schedules for squires willing to serve in the order are seasonal, meaning the next one was due in three months’ time. </p><p> </p><p>Shoyou seized this opportunity to find someone in the village to train him in the necessary basic martial skills needed for the order. Luckily, the retired orc mercenary who offered Kageyama his training before he left, who named himself Blackhand, was more than willing to turn his student’s teenage partner into his own student as well. With his newfound determination, Shoyo puts all of his energy into his training in the months to come. </p><p> </p><p>On the night before his departure to the capitol, his family and his veteran trainer gave him a farewell gift; a longsword made of tempered silver with the dim steel crest of a crow, serving as its hilt. Shoyou was touched by the gesture they have shown him. On that night, he dreams with the innocence of a fulfilling life of protecting the people with the person he loves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As he wanders in his dreams, he awakes to the sounds of screams in the night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sees a nightmare of flames surrounding the walls of his home.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shoyo's character sheet will be revealed at a later date.<br/>Birthday: 21st of Goldenflower, Cycle 1296</p><p> </p><p>  <i>PSA: Only main characters will have character sheets made for them</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fallen Prologue: Tobio Kageyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is a story of a boy who wished to follow in the footsteps of glory, until the moment he sees the darkness of his chosen path.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio Kageyama was a lonely child growing up. </p><p> </p><p>He was socially awkward with others, often failing to interact with the other children. He tried his best though, his curiosity actively spurning him on. He has a sister named Miwa and they were close for a time. She helps him make friends and he is happy that someone was there for him. </p><p> </p><p>However, when she turned thirteen, she wanted to pursue magic in which their parents are happy to support. She departed for the Library of the Manes, the empire’s largest library of the arcane located in Lionheart City. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to be happy for his sister and he fails, for he feels alone again. </p><p> </p><p>His grandfather sees his sadness and comforts him. He was a hero in Tobio’s eyes. He was a veteran of the Golden Order, sentinels in service to the crown until he decided to retire and spend the rest of his days at his home in Clearpass. The stories he’d tell him before bedtime fascinated him, lulling him into a wistful dream every time it ends.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio was deeply affected when the day of his passing came. He stayed at his grave when everyone else went home. In the escape of his tears, he makes a promise. A promise to be just like his grandfather. A person that he can be proud of if he was still here to see it.</p><p> </p><p>With his newfound purpose, he seeks out someone to guide him on his chosen path. A retired mercenary orc by the name of Blackhand offers him his aid. He says that this is how he will repay his debt of saving his life from a brutal fiend attack that he barely recovered from. </p><p> </p><p>Blackhand was beyond impressed by how quickly he mastered the way of the shield and lance. He is delighted to see the skill of his old friend inherent in his student. </p><p> </p><p>On one day under the bright sunlight, a boy with the hair of autumn was looking at him with golden eyes as bright as the summer sky. He hardly gives him notice but the boy is insistent. He introduces himself as Shoyo Hinata and they become unlikely friends. Eventually, he knows more until it becomes enough that he falls for him. Shoyo accepts his feelings and Tobio is content with that.</p><p>Four months later, he prepares for his journey to the capitol to become a squire to the order. Many tears were shed, Shoyo’s was the most heartfelt of them all. He almost convinced him to stay with his sobs alone, but his resolve remains strong.</p><p> </p><p>The knights are shocked by his exceptional ability with his chosen weapons. Finding a knight to sponsor him as a squire was no problem. It also gained him the envious stares of his peers. Tobio pays them no mind, only looking forward to his goal.</p><p> </p><p>He started writing letters back home to his family and Shoyo at some point in his time there. He reads Shoyo’s letters and feels the heartstrings in his chest tug every time he does. He only hopes that his responses are met with the same level of fondness when he’s away.</p><p> </p><p>His efforts are rewarded when he finally swears fealty to the crown. He feels a sense of pride when the emperor sways his sword to the sides of his head. He wonders if his grandfather felt the same too. The Golden Order appoints him as one of the Noonprayers, the heavy cavalry unit and their best warriors of defense. </p><p> </p><p>He informs his family and Shoyo of his new status. He can never get used to Shoyou’s enthusiasm, but still, he accepts it and he is thankful for it. He tries to send more letters in return but now he is an official knight of the order, he can only do so much. He hopes that Shoyo will understand. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost a year before he was able to go back to his home village under the pretense of his duties. His commanding officer said there were confirmed reports of a flight of white dragons deep within the mountains of Crowsnest. They stationed themselves at the outskirts of Clearpass, giving him a chance to be reunited with Shoyo again. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobio’s heart fills with a familiar affectionate warmth when Shoyo holds him in his arms again. A genuine smile grows on his face when he sees the feelings Shoyo returned to him were still the same. </p><p> </p><p>He knows their time together again is short, so he makes an effort for them. Tobio gives him his touch, whispers his pleas to Shoyo and he lets him take them. He gives more to him, sharing something deeper. </p><p> </p><p>Promises are marked on their skin and Tobio hopes Shoyo won’t forget them.</p><p> </p><p>The battle against the dragons was a taxing endeavor. Their deadly frost breath almost caused casualties but they all survived. Tobio thinks that’s the actual success here.</p><p> </p><p>Their farewells weigh more heavily on the heart this time. Tobio feels his resolve crumbling but he remains strong. He serves so that he can protect the realm and the people he cares about. </p><p> </p><p>He looks ahead on the journey to the return of the capitol. </p><p> </p><p>He falls back into a routine, upholding his purpose and his oath to the empire.</p><p> </p><p>Except Tobio knows empires and their rulers do not last forever.  They will fall at the cruel hands of time eventually. He has learned enough from the Golden Order’s history to know that fact.</p><p> </p><p>On one winter night, Tobio hears the empire shake and crumble with the toll of the deathbell.</p><p> </p><p>The emperor of the Halcyon empire was assassinated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In the moments after the silence of the bell, he starts to learn the dark truth of his sworn purpose.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tobio's character sheet will be revealed at a later date.<br/>Birthday: 22nd of Mermaidens, Cycle 1312</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>